1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and, more particularly, to a gaming machine which rearranges symbols in each of unit games and awards a benefit when a winning pattern is established in the rearranged symbols.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slot machine is a gaming machine that rotates reels to rearrange symbols in a display area each time a game player presses an operation member such as a button located on a control panel to start playing a unit game. When the symbols are rearranged to form a winning pattern in the display area, a benefit (e.g., a payout) is awarded to the player (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,048).
In consideration of players' diversified preferences, there have been developed a variety of slot machines. For example, a variety of slot machines has been developed which varies in symbol patterns, gaming scenarios, side effects (sound effects, effects using images, or effects by means of reel spinning). There has been developed a slot machine which is provided with a bonus game and a free game (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,345 and 7,942,733). Furthermore, the slot machine also has been developed which permits the enjoyment of a free game under predetermined conditions (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,733).